1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keypad module, and particularly to electronic devices equipped with the keypad module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently introduced electronic devices have a variety of functions and are typically smaller, lighter, and slimmer in order to satisfy a user's demand. Accordingly, keypad modules of such electronic devices have also become smaller, lighter, and slimmer. FIG. 3 shows the structure of a key 10 of a conventional keypad module having a plurality of keys. Each key 10 includes a keycap 12, an inverted-T-shaped base 14, two supporting members 16, a resisting member 20 and a dome 22 located to correspond to a switch on a circuit board (not shown). The resisting member 20 is arranged between the dome 22 and the base 14. The base 14 is for bearing the keycap 12 arranged thereon. When the keycap 12 is pressed downward by an external force, the resisting member 20 centralizes the external force applied to the base 14 and further presses the dome 22 to contact and activate the switch on the circuit board.
However, the supporting members 16 with strong hardness are located on two opposite ends of the base 14 for supporting the keycap 12 when the key 10 is pressed by the external force. The vertical distance between the supporting members 16 and the keycap 12 defines a gap 18 for the keycap 12. Understandably, the gap 18 has to be large enough to allow the dome 22 to contact and activate the switches. In view of the above, the supporting members 16 increase overall thickness of the keys 10.
Therefore, a new keypad module with reduced thickness and weight and an electronic device equipped with the keypad module are desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.